vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Fischer (Petals of Reincarnation)
Summary Bobby Fischer is one of the Returners of the Forest of the Greats, a Returner organization that seeks to eliminate Sinner-type Returners and further global peace. Bobby is one of the members of the expedition team that normally work outside Japan, but he and the others were called to Japan for the confrontation with Kouu and his Sinner army. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-C physically, 9-B with chess pieces Name: Bobby Fischer, Robert James Fischer Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Perfect Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, can summon giant chess pieces to fight the enemy for him, expert tactician Attack Potency: Possibly Street level (Possibly comparable to Isaac Newton), Wall level with pieces (His regular pieces easily defeated multiple Sinner Returners, including one capable of making small craters in the earth with a stomp; his irregular pieces are even stronger, capable of sending Pol Pot flying and injuring him) Speed: At least Superhuman (Easily defeated multiple Sinner Returners on his own) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class, up to Wall Class with his pieces Durability: Possibly Street level Stamina: Above average (Usage of Returner talents uses up a lot of mental and physical energy) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Above average, has the talent of the original Bobby Fischer and his talent allows him to view all possible tactics at the same time, but he's overconfident on his talent. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Returner:' As a Perfect Returner, Bobby is always in his transformed state, and is referred to by other Returners by the name of his previous life. Like other Returners, Bobby's throat releases several petals while his power is active. As a Great-type Returner, Bobby's returned talent comes from a hero or someone who could truly be called Great. In his case, his returned talent "The Godly White Army" comes from the American chess grandmaster and world chess champion. **'The Godly White Army:' A talent that allows Bobby to think of every tactic there is, allowing Bobby to play the entire battlefield as if it were a chessboard. The talent also allows Bobby to summon chess pieces as warriors and use them to their full potential. Since the pieces react to Bobby's thoughts instantaneously and share their field of vision with him, it allows very accurate tactics. However, the number and movement of his regular pieces are programmed from the start and he cannot resummon them in a fight once they are lost. He has access to the entire white side of a chess match: 1 Queen, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, 2 Rooks and 8 Pawns, with Bobby acting as the King. ***'Special Pieces:' Booby's talent also allows him to summon irregular pieces that do not follow the regular rules of chess. These pieces include the Nightrider, the Grasshopper, the Buffalo and the Cardinal. While they are his strongest pieces he can only summon them after the regular pieces have been destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9